necros_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dakota Herman (Prime Universe)
Dakota Herman, also known as Nathaniel Donivin, is the Champion of the Prime Universe. Biography At the age of 20, Dakota was chosen by The Temlins as The Champion Of The Prime Universe, Omega-1. Most other events of his life are currently unknown, though at some point after becoming a champion, he married his partner, EXPUNGED. Omega-1 was destroyed by a reality collapse in that sector of the multiverse, causing Dakota, along with his wife, to fleet to C-66, where they currently live. Powers, Abilities, And Skills While Dakota is human, he has access to a wide variety of magic, technology, and other sources of power to use in combat. Expert Magic User While Dakota personally has no metahuman powers, he is a highly-skilled magic user. After training for 5 years in Omega-1, he has gained knowledge in the following types of magic. *Thaumaturgy *Blood Magic *Dark Arts *Demonic Magic *Holy Magic *Arcane Casting *Elemental Control Expert Tactition Dakota's time as a champion in Omega-1 was during a period known as The Great Collapse. A time of war so widespread, that 98% of the universe was used as a battleground. Duruing this time, he spearheaded a task force for Earth, to defend it against the waring factions across the universe. Engineering Knowledge After becoming a champion, Dakota set up a base of operation in the forests outside of Arkham, Massachusetts. During this time, he constructed what would come to be known as Bunker 16. A massive hub off technology and magic, used by Dakota and his group. He is also responsible for the creation of Budapest, an all-seeing AI used by the group to protect the planet. Artifact Knowledge While Dakota has the knowledge to use magic effectively, he usually relies on Artifacts, such as his Magic Gun, to protect himself or defeat enemies in combat. Due to dealing with Artifacts since becoming a champion, he has a great deal of knowedge concerning them. The Arsenal Of Fate Dakota's set of weapons, artifacts, and equipment, known as The Arsenal Of Fate, is a nearly-infinite pool of items used by Dakota in combat, or for utility. The Magic Gun A flintlock powered by the soul of a sacrificed girl who lived in the town of Arkham, Dakota's magic gun is an extremely powerful magical energy weapon. It is capable of firing blood-red blasts of plasma, as well as beams of energy to cut through the armor of stronger enemies. Saba Saba is the sword used by The White Mighty Morphing Ranger, Tommy Oliver, during his time in Omega-1. It was later taken by Dakota after Tommy's death. It is an extremely durable shortsword, which can fire lasers from the hilt at the user's will. The Dragon Dagger, and Dragon Shield Two other items taken from Tommy Oliver after his death, The Dragon Dagger and Dragon Coin are a set of objects used mostly for mid-range defense. The Dragon Dagger is a small metal dagger, with a flute forged into it. It is capable of unleashing blasts of green lightning to stun enemies. The Dragon Coin can summon The Dragon Shield, a set of shoulder pads and chest plate used to protect the user from incoming attacks. Other Items Dakota has used a vast ammount of objects, vehicles, weapons, and armor in his time as Champion. Some other items used include the list below. *Mighty Morphing Green and White Morphers *Zeo Gold Power Staff *Falconzord *Dragonzord *VR Transporter *Auto-Defense Shield *Thaumaturgist Gauntlet *Blood Orb Of The Ancient Ones *The Infinity Gauntlet *The Clockwork Pocketwatch Category:Characters Category:Pages